


Story of a Lost Girl

by BaoziBang



Category: Original Work
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-22
Updated: 2019-01-22
Packaged: 2019-10-14 07:04:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 312
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17503895
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BaoziBang/pseuds/BaoziBang
Summary: Es fängt an zu regnen und die Welt hört auf sich zu drehen.Und dort ist ein Mädchen dass in seinen Spiegel starrt und darüber nachdenkt was sie sieht.





	Story of a Lost Girl

**Author's Note:**

> Wrote this when I was 15...

Es fängt an zu regnen und die Welt hört auf sich zu drehen.  
Und dort ist ein Mädchen dass in einen Spiegel starrt und darüber nachdenkt was sie sieht.  
Es gibt Momente da bahnt sich ein Lächeln auf ihr Gesicht,  
doch die meiste Zeit sieht sie sich selbst in die Augen und weiß nicht was sie fühlt – fühlen sollte.  
Unglaubliche Leere höhlt sie von innen aus und niemand versteht sie.  
Nicht ihre Mutter die sie versucht nicht zu hassen.  
Nicht ihr Vater der sie mit seinem Erbe für alle Zeit verdorben hat.  
Nicht ihre Großmutter bei der sie einfach nur wieder das liebe Mädchen spielt.  
Und eine Träne läuft über ihr Gesicht und unendliche Trauer erfasst sie, denn sie weiß nicht mehr was sie tun soll – denn niemand kann sie verstehen und sie wagt es nicht die Wahrheit zu sagen und ihr Herz wieder zu öffnen, weil sie nicht wieder bei lebendigem Leib verbrannt werden will –  
Denn sie weiß genau dass sie wieder verlassen werden wird.  
Und es ist ihr egal was ihre Mutter sagt – denn nie hat sie ein Wort geglaubt dass ihren Mund verließ.  
Sie vertraut niemandem – kann es gar nicht, denn alle versuchen sie zu manipulieren und sie fühlt sich zerissen.  
Sie liebt ihren Vater über alles – würde alles für ihn tun – doch sie war nie die erste Wahl für ihn gewesen.  
Und all die Worte, gesagt im Kampf um ihre Seele haben unheilbare Narben in ihr Herz geschlagen und sie weiß nicht ob es je wieder heilen wird.  
Und bei jeder Berührung zuckt sie zusammen weil sie es einfach nicht erträgt berührt zu werden –  
Denn sie kann nicht glauben dass es um ihretwillen geschieht.  
Sie weiß nicht was Liebe ist doch ihr ist Kummer wohlbekannt.

Und das Mädchen bebt und friert dank der Kälte der Welt und zerschlägt mit letzter Kraft ihr Bild im glatten Silber des Spiegels.


End file.
